Had the curiosity killed the Cloud
by Kinky Kat
Summary: Written for the Strifehart Kink Meme. Cloud gets curious about sex and Leon, being the good friend he is, invites him to watch porn.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Written for the Strifehart kink meme. Prompt: "Young Leon x Cloud learning about masturbation. Bonus points for: 1) watching porn 2) practising on each other"

* * *

If asked, Cloud would admit, that Leon asking him for a sleepover so suddenly, was a bit weird. Normally, they would hang out over the weekend, spending the whole days together, but never the nights. Still, he was bribed with the perspective of playing games on Leon's PS3, so he wasn't one to argue. Especially since they were supposed to have the home all for themselves, which meant they could skip the sleeping part as well. And maybe they could even go skin dipping in Leonhart's pool…

He was a bit disappointed when a pissed of Leon informed him that his older brother, Squall, is still home, with his girlfriend, upstairs. He tried to cheer up his friend though, seeing that Leon was much more upset about it than him. They both lost themselves in the video games until they heard some noise coming from upstairs.

"Um, Leon?" Cloud asked, pausing the game to the brunet's dismay. "What is happening there?"

Leon kept silent, but with an annoyed expression looked up, at the ceiling, glaring at it. Then he glanced at Cloud and in a deadpanned voice answered: "They're probably having sex."

Cloud blinked. "Sex?" When Leon nodded, he laughed nervously. "Upstairs? With us here? Aren't they worried we might hear them?"

Before Leon could answer a loud moan could be heared. Cloud dammed the thin walls and felt that he's blushing. Leon eyed him, half curiously, half worriedly.

"Does it bother you very much?" He asked quietly, his eyes focused on the controller pad in his lap. Cloud groaned mentally and forced a smile on his lips, despite the blush. He hated seeing Leon upset.

"No…" Cloud shook his head and stood up, stretching. "Maybe in the meantime we'll grab something to eat?" he asked just before another moan reached their ears.

Leon didn't answer him, but quickly stood up and rushed to the kitchen, as Cloud eyed the ceiling, where Squall's room would be. When he followed Leon, he smiled, hearing the radio playing. It seemed like the brunet made some preparations in case something like that happened.

"Sorry about that." Leon grumbled while taking some food from the fridge. Cloud didn't answer back and just watched his friend. It was embarrassing to admit that the moans made him feel warm. Involuntary his mind drifted to Squall and his girlfriend – Rinoa, was it? He knew the basics of sex, after all he and Zack both got the talk not too long ago, but he never even tried to imagine it. Now he did. And in his mind he couldn't get further than the kissing part.

Leon glanced at Cloud when he prepared some sandwiches and was about to offer them to the blonde. He didn't say anything, seeing Cloud deep in thought, with furrowed brows, biting on his lower lip. He sighed and sat down at the table, hoping that when Cloud will snap out of his daze he will join him there.

"How do people have sex actually?" Cloud asked aloud, making Leon choke on the sandwich. He rushed over the brunet and patted him on his back until he calmed down.

"What did you…?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "How do people…"

"No, wait, stop. I heard it." Leon interrupted him quickly, his cheeks getting a pink hue on them. "Why do you ask me?"

"Is there someone else in the room?" Cloud crooked an eyebrow at him and Leon rolled his eyes at him in answer. "Besides," the blonde continued, "it seems you're quite used to your brother sexing up his girlfriend now and then…"

Just as Leon was about to respond, they heard someone going down the stairs and curiously, both looked to the door connecting the living room with the kitchen. Soon, Squall with a smug expression on his face appeared and offered the two younger boys a smirk. Leon glared at him, while Cloud politely nodded his head.

"We're going out. Won't be home till tomorrow." Squall informed them, or Leon to be precise. "You can take care of yourselves till then, right?" He received two identical nods and satisfied with that, he moved away, walking straight to the front door. Leon muttered something inaudible for Cloud under his breath and walked after Squall, probably to lock the door after the older teens left.

When Leon got back to the kitchen, Cloud was surprised to see him deep in thought. Leon's eyes were half lidded and he rested one of his hands on his chin, while the other supported his elbow. He watched him curiously while eating, wondering what he was thinking about. Finally, Leon must have decided on something, because he straightened and with shimmering eyes he looked at Cloud.

"Do you want to see?" he asked, stopping Cloud from taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Want to see what?"

"Sex." Leon replied, calmly watching as Cloud let go of the sandwich and was a moment later fussing over it being in his lap.

"What do you mean?" he finally managed to choke out after getting rid of the food on his clothes.

Leon sighed. "Adults record those things. Squall has a whole collection…"

"I don't want to see your brother having sex!" Cloud squeaked, interrupting Leon. The brunet facepalmed and crossed his arms on his chest."

"It's not with my brother!" Leon blushed "It's with people I don't know so you shouldn't know them either. My parents have some films like that as well and I bet yours do as well."

Cloud seemed relieved at that and even managed to smile weakly at that. But then something in his mind clicked and his eyes widened.

"You've already seen it?" he shrieked, getting up from his chair and running over to Leon. "You've already seen it!"

"Calm down, will ya?" Leon grumbled, though he couldn't help the blush spreading over his face. "I only saw what Squall was watching once when we were alone at home…But nothing much…" he sighed. "Actually, I wanted to watch it today. With you, I mean."

Cloud watched his best friend in disbelief. "You invited me so we could watch… watch…"

"Porn." Leon offered.

"…watch porn?" Cloud shrieked once again.

"It would be embarrassing to do so myself and… You have better hearing sense than me. If someone was coming or something, you would hear it, right? And then we wouldn't get embarrassed with someone discovering what we were watching." He reasoned.

Cloud closed his eyes, putting his hands over his burning cheeks. He had to think about it. Few minutes ago he was curios about the whole 'sex thing'. But if he already felt so warm inside, how would he feel actually watching it with Leon? And, even if he understood why Leon wanted to watch it with Cloud, he still found it very embarrassing. What if…

"We don't have to, if you don't want to." Leon said softly and Cloud's eyes snapped open. Leon wasn't looking at him, but it was clear that he was disappointed. Something stirred in the bottom of Cloud's stomach and he reached for Leon's hands, taking them into his own and untangling his arms in the process. He smiled at him and Leon after few seconds smiled back.

"I guess we're both curious, huh?" Cloud grinned sheepishly. "Let's see what's so great about it!"

Leon nodded, still smiling. Without letting go of Cloud's one hand he turned around and lead the other boy to his parents bedroom. He instructed Cloud to make himself comfortable on the bed, while he moved to the TV and DVD player.

After one or two minutes, he joined Cloud on the bed, a remote in his hand. "Ready?" he asked with a serious face.

Cloud couldn't help but make a serious face as well, even if his eyes were sparkling with laughter. "Yes, I am." he replied.

Leon nodded in response and clicked the play button. Both of them looked at the screen…

And after few minutes Cloud thought that he was in a different world. Even if the purpose of him being invited was because he could hear if someone was coming, the only thing he could hear was the loud beating of his heart and the noises the actresses and actors made.

The images of naked women, he found disturbing and at the same time, he found out he was more drawn to the images of naked men, especially if they had wide shoulders and firm buttocks. He squirmed few times seeing their cocks, big and raw devouring the girls on the screen. Without noticing, Cloud got excited.

Leon wasn't any better, feeling how tight his pants suddenly have gotten and shifting in his position, still lying on his stomach. He found out that pressing himself against the bed was bringing him a small comfort and subconsciously he started mimicking the moves he saw on the screen. Of course, Cloud had to notice that. And try to do it as well.

Leon's eyes drifted from the screen hearing Cloud moan. He widened his eyes seeing Cloud blushing, with his eyes closed and panting slightly, while trying to _hump_ the bed they were laying on.

"Cloud?" he managed to say without a gasp, over the moans of the blonde boy beside him and the screams coming from the stereo system. Cloud opened his eyes and they were darker than normally.

"I feel weird." Cloud admitted, collapsing on the bed, with a feverish gaze. Leon glanced over Cloud's body, noticing how his hips moved back and forth, how his ass was in the air before his groin would press against the cushions. Somehow that made him feel even warmer.

"Me too…" he said, pushing up and getting into a sitting position. He looked down, to his lap. Remembering the few conversations in the film they were watching he admitted: "I'm hard."

Cloud used the rest of his strength to get into a sitting position as well, though he felt pain in his abdomen. Embarrassed, like never in his life, he bit on his lips before answering. "I think I'm hard as well." he whispered and was surprised Leon actually heard him.

"It hurts you too?" he asked and Cloud nodded in response. After a moment of hesitation, Leon undid his belts on his hips and started to take his pants off. Aware that Clouds eyes were on him, he did take his time, convincing himself that they're both guys and there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Being so young, he couldn't see how hungry Cloud's look was, when he slipped down his boxers.

Cloud thought his mind is going to explode. He didn't really understand why, but he liked looking at Leon as he was stripping. Seeing how his dick popped out of his boxers, hearing him sigh in relief made Cloud even more disturbed. Without thinking, in clumsily moves, as he wouldn't take his eyes off Leon, he started stripping as well.

Leon forgot about the movie, when he noticed that Cloud is getting rid of his trousers. Feeling hot, he took his shirt off as well and was glad to see that Cloud took off his turtleneck as well. Soon, they were both very naked on his parents bed, with a porn movie playing in the background. They both were panting and looking at each other, feeling a storm of emotions going through them. But, as delightful as it was, it was also painful.

"Mine is bigger." Cloud pointed to his groin and Leon couldn't help the grin.

"Yeah, it is. You're taller, that's probably why." He replied softly and looked Cloud in the eyes. "Do you think… We should try touching ourselves?" He gestured to the TV screen with his head. "You know, like that guy in the movie, before he got Annabelle in his bed?"

Cloud blushed even harder, looking back to his lap, where his cock twitched visibly. "Yes…"

That was all that Leon needed and with a sigh of relief he reached to touch himself, for the first time in his life. He threw his head back as his fingers circled him and moaned as he stroked himself, slowly at first and then faster. He stopped and looked at Cloud only when he heard him whimper.

Cloud was looking at him closely, but didn't do anything to touch himself. He was sitting there, with his legs open wide, his erection standing up in the air, his hands fisted in the cushions and his lower lip bitten hard. Leon felt a wave of emotions swirling through him at the sight and even before he could help himself he moved over Cloud, noticing that there was precum leaking from the blonde's dick.

"You need help?" He asked with a husky voice. Cloud shut his eyes close, but nodded. Leon smirked at that and without a second thought, reach down to pump Cloud up. He was delighted when Cloud's eyes snapped open, his lips forming a circle while he gasped. He watched the blonde lay down on the cushions, panting and making sweet little noises that somehow seemed to make Leon delighted. After few minutes of stroking Cloud in various rhythms, he saw the blonde reaching for his erection as well. He didn't try to fight the shiver than run down his spine at Cloud's question that followed his action.

"Can I…?"

Soon they were both lying on the bed, their legs tangled, their hands busy with their cocks. Their foreheads pressed together, breaths tangling together, making the air thick and warm. Cloud has his eyes closed, brows furrowed in frustration, while Leon's eyes were wide open, tracing each drop of sweat rolling down Cloud's face and neck.

Suddenly Cloud opened his eyes and with a pleading look at Leon whimpered. Leon understood, slowing down his moves on Cloud, while Cloud's hand was going frantic squeezing and pumping Leon's dick. He followed Cloud's orgasm just a second later the blonde.

They didn't move from their positions for a quite long time, just withdrawing their hands. Leon put his against his chest, trying to still his beating heart, while Cloud looked at his, covered with Leon's white seed. He licked the liquid experimentally and soon he was cleaning himself off. Leon whimpered and Cloud looked at him curiously.

"Don't do that. It makes me hot again."

Cloud smirked.

"We have a whole night for ourselves…" He said in a sing-sang voice. The brunet rolled his eyes.

Leon propped himself up on his elbow, so he could look down on Cloud and put some distance from his face, as he felt a strong urge to also try kissing his best friend. And that would be too much… "Aren't you tired?" he asked softly.

"A bit…" Cloud admitted, closing his eyes. Leon smiled triumphantly and allowed his body to rest down again. They both enjoyed the silence, forgetting about the movie that ended a long time ago. Leon was almost asleep, when Cloud's question brought him back from the dream-land.

"Leon… Is it possible for two guys to have sex?"

* * *

A/N: sequel, anyone...?

Had to revise it to fix some typos DX Hopefully they aren't any left…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just a short follow-up to the first chapter. I promised it so long time ago... There is one more part of this that should be up soon as well.

* * *

"Leon… Is it possible for two guys to have sex?"

For a long moment Leon couldn't move. His eyes remained closed and various images floated before them, making his throat go dry in a second. He slowly propped himself up, resting on his elbows as he looked up on Cloud. His stomach felt both warm and wet from what they've just done, but he could also feel the excitement coming back to him. Slowly. He squirmed a bit, wriggling his ass in the air.

Cloud's eyes were still on him as he licked the last drops of cum from his fingers. Leon was sure he already had cleaned them so the gesture surprised him and again he wanted to taste Cloud's lips and feel that delicate pink tongue. This time he didn't even think how weird that was.

"Leon?"

The question brought him back to reality and Leon shook his head, his brown hair hitting his cheeks, tickling.

"I think so?" he answered when Cloud, at last, let his hand fall down to his lap.

"But how?"

Leon considered him for a moment before he sighed, his head falling down to rest on the bed. He pushed himself up, not caring that he was half-naked and that Cloud was still looking at him – it felt more like he was staring at his butt – and he started to look for a remote that had to fall off the bed while they were having fun.

When he finally found it – and bend over for it – he heard Cloud gasping loudly and he fought a blush on his cheeks. He didn't understand it yet, at the age of 14 he was too young and too innocent to understand that, but he knew that he had some sort of an effect on Cloud, the same way Cloud had an effect on him. And knowing that, felt nice.

He played the movie again and without looking at Cloud, started to skip some parts, determined to find one scene that he remembered seeing. He ignored the way his cock started twitching as he still didn't feel ready to do anything with it. Not yet.

"Ah, see?" he said triumphantly as he found the scene he had in mind. He played the movie and returned to the spot beside Cloud. Even if he sat a little too close to the blonde, Cloud didn't seem to mind.

"See what?" Cloud's voice was breathless and Leon risked a glance at him. It wasn't a wise decision.

Cloud was so flushed, his tanned body had the red hue on his face, neck and upper chest. His eyes were dazed, his lips were pink and wet and so kissable that Leon damned the consequences and leaned closer. He had to kiss Cloud, now and then.

And Cloud wasn't protesting. Quite the opposite. As soon as Leon got his face closer to his, his hands shot up to grab Leon's hair and pull at it, so their mouths would meet quicker. And a bit off-spot as they didn't meet square on. Leon kissed the corner of Cloud's mouth and the blonde boy protested loudly, correcting the angle with cocking his head to the side and grabbing Leon's head more firmly to guide it in the right way.

The movie wasn't making it any easier for them. They could hear the loud groans and moans of the fucked women, the slapping of bodies, the rude commands the actors shouted. And the boys subconsciously wanted to mimic the sounds, wanted to overpower them. So they nipped and licked themselves, not knowing how to kiss properly, but quickly getting the hang of it.

Cloud had his eyes open, glancing at the screen, watching as the girl actress was sucking a guy. She flicked her tongue against the huge cock and Cloud did the same gesture against Leon's tongue. Leon rewarded him with a whimper and leaned even closer. He was about to lose his balance though, so he wanted to steady himself, by relocating his hand. It was a pure accident how he put it directly in Cloud's lap, gracing his hardening prick and balls.

Cloud gasped, tensed and fell backwards, Leon following him until he was sprawled on top of Cloud, not stopping the kiss even for a second. And his hand that was supposed to steady him grabbed Cloud's cock and squeezed it experimentally. Cloud bucked his hips up and Leon chuckled into the kiss, his lips curling in a smile, as Cloud's tongue desperately tried to lick every corner of his mouth.

One of the actresses cried out and that snapped Leon from his fervent daze. He pulled away, ignoring the mewling protest he got from Cloud and they both panted, looking at each other.

"We missed the scene," Leon said between huffs of breath and grinned. "One of the girls had the dick inside her ass."

Cloud looked as if he didn't understand what Leon was talking about and rolled his hips instead, taking small comfort in the way his own cock felt good against Leon's palm.

"Cloud," Leon sighed. "Sex, remember?"

Cloud clearly didn't remember.

"Leon, I'm hot."

"Yes you are," Leon agreed though he was meaning a completely different thing than Cloud. He had a playful smirk playing on his lips, though a rosy blush betrayed how nervous he felt about the situation they were in. And he was afraid it would get worse after he voiced his proposition to Cloud. "You want to have sex with me?"

Cloud was certainly dazed, because at the mention of the possibility of having sex with Leon, his eyes darkened and he shut them , rolling his hips at a quicker pace. He moaned a loud yes and it took a lot of self-restraint from Leon to take his hand away from Cloud's crotch.

He ignored Cloud's protest and hissed at the way his own erection grazed Cloud's leg. He was as hard. Without a word he quickly stood up from the bed and took care of the video, so nobody would know they watched it. He grabbed their discarded clothing and grabbed Cloud's hand.

"Come with me," he whispered before tugging it. Cloud followed him obediently, though it was far from the graceful way he usually walked.

Within seconds, they were in Leon's room.

Cloud was watching the other through half lidded eyes and he wondered if it would be bad if he stroked himself a bit more. Leon in the meantime was taking his shirt of, at the same time turning his computer on. He also fetched something from one if his drawers and tossed it onto bed. Cloud paid no attention to it, bust glancing at Leon's ass.

"I like your butt. I really like it."

Leon jerked at the confession and looked at Cloud over his shoulder, embarrassed and pleased at the same time. The blush was still on his cheeks and his eyes were more stormy gray than usual.

"Cloud."

"No really, it's so round and… What's the word? Fuckable?"

"Cloud," Leon repeated, exasperated.

"Cloud, Cloud, Cloud," he mimicked. "Can't I say what has been on my mind?"

Leon groaned and turned to the computer once more. He was bending over so he could rest his elbows on his desk. It made Cloud wonder if Leon enjoyed having his ass up in the air. He wondered if he alone would like it. He proceeded to take of his clothes as Leon seemed to be browsing Internet. Cloud didn't care. He was busy scanning Leon's back and legs, the parted tights, the visible cock and the ass wriggling up in the air. He honestly liked what he saw. And he loved the fact that Leon had no shame in flashing him like that.

"Leon?" Cloud whispered as he kneeled on the bed, naked. He spread his legs apart and rested his hands in front of him before he let himself bent so he would be resting his head on the bed's surface alongside his elbows. "Leon, I'm really hot."

Leon stopped reading – and learning how two guys have sex – to look behind him and ask Cloud to be a bit more patient, but when he saw the position the blonde was in, something inside him broke. It was probably his self-control.

In few moments he was behind Cloud, the small tube of lube – a present from Squall – in his hands. Cloud bust have sensed him and he bucked his ass, as if to present its full glory to Leon.

"I'll teach you," Leon whispered, as he coated few of his fingers with the cold lube. "So you'll do the exact same thing to me later. Trust me and don't be scared."

Cloud groaned and finally opened his eyes. He shifted his head, so his cheek was pressed against the covers and he glared at Leon.

"You're talking nonsense," he panted. "I trust you and I'm not scared. I'm hot."

Leon couldn't help the grin. But it was soon wiped of his face when Cloud squirmed and gasped loudly, as he circled his entrance muscles with a wet finger.

"This is how guys have sex," he stated as calmly as he could, pushing his finger inside, wincing at how tight it was. "One person fucks the other's ass. But because the hole is tight and small, the receiver needs to calm down and relax," he glanced at Cloud's face, taking in the wide eyes and parted lips before pushing the finger even deeper and continued speaking. "I need to stretch you and you'll stretch me."

Leon tried to move agonizingly slowly. He pushed and pulled his finger inside Cloud until it wasn't so hard to move it and added a second one with a great difficulty. Cloud was breathing loudly, sometimes closing his green-blue eyes and moaning quietly. Leon was delighted to watch him and feel him and he wondered if the sight was more arousing to him, or if the small noises were making him more exited.

When he added the third finger, he noticed, he could go way deeper into Cloud. He was more relaxed and eager for Leon to please him. Also, when he grazed his middle finger in a certain way, Cloud was shutting his eyes in pleasure, panting, moaning and clenching his muscles around his fingers at the same time. He tried to touch the same spot several times and when he did it as a fifth time in a row, Cloud opened his eyes and uttered the words he would say many times in the future. But it was the first time Leon would hear them and they made him almost painfully hard.

"Leon… Just fuck me already."

He didn't need to be told twice, but he felt a rush of nervousness overcoming him. He wanted to ask if Cloud was sure – but then again he wouldn't ask for it if he wasn't – and he scared if it would be good for both of them – because what I Cloud didn't like it? He haven't read the whole thing about sex and now he wondered if he should have done it.

But as he just stared at Cloud, deep in thought, he almost didn't notice how his body rocked. When he did, he growled low in his throat. Cloud was fucking himself on his fingers.

He quickly pulled them away, making Cloud feel empty and aching. He quickly coated his cock, so it glistened with the lube and positioned himself behind Cloud, the tip of his cock against the small but widened hole. Without a warning he grabbed Cloud's hips and pushed inside, stilling his breath. Cloud did the same.

"Finally…" he panted in delight and pulled his hips upwards so Leon's dick would almost get out of him, before slamming his ass back, burying it deep inside him. Leon took the hint and started to thrust in and out of Cloud, receiving surprised gasps and muffled groans.

"It feels good…" Cloud whimpered and tried to rock at the same pace, though it was difficult. He moaned loudly when Leon slammed particularly hard into him. "Yes…"

Leon didn't have the strength to talk, so he took pleasure in Cloud's muttered words. One of his hands abandoned Cloud's hip and reached for his cock instead. Squeezing it and then stroking. It was almost impossible to keep the pace the same as the one they were moving, but Leon tried his best. And the strangled cry that escaped Cloud's throat just proved that he was doing something right.

Very right even. Cloud tensed, gasped and his muscles spasmed as he came on the covers of Leon's bed. Leon felt like chocking on air when Cloud tightened around him so much, he was almost afraid to move. But he had to, his instinct ordering him to. So he pushed into him again and felt his own orgasm approaching. He pulled out of Cloud and brushed his cock against his ass cheeks, spilling on them and on Cloud's back.

For a moment neither of them spoke nor moved. But then Cloud groaned and his legs straightened so they could rest on the bed and Leon, not thinking much about it, let himself fall down on Cloud and on the bed. He crawled up and rolled to his side so he could be close to Cloud, beside him and reached to hold him against him. Cloud closed his eyes and hummed in approval. He shifted his head so he could rest his forehead against Len's shoulder.

"Next time," Leon whispered tiredly, "We'll do it the other way round."

"I'll fuck your ass? Good," Cloud hummed back.

Leon chuckled and nuzzled his nose in Cloud's hair.

"You liked it?"

"Yes," Cloud opened his eyes and shifted his head so he could look into Leon's eyes. "You think you'll like it too?"

Leon smiled softly, a rare smile that he rarely showed anyone.

"Of course. What matters most is that I like you. I will like anything as long as I'm doing it with you."

Cloud beamed at him upon hearing that. He was feeling sore but he managed to push himself up and snuggled into Leon's arms properly.

"I think so too."

Leon closed his eyes and sated, decided that he can finally get some rest and almost drifted up to sleep… But yet again, Cloud's voice made him fully awake.

"I think I'm going to try and lick your dick next time, like in the movie. Do you think guys do that too?"

Leon groaned and planted a small kiss on Cloud's forehead.

"Your curiosity is going to kill me," he mumbled. "Yes, I think that giving blowjobs between guys is normal as well."

Cloud just sighed and snuggled closer.


	3. Chapter 3

Leon closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten. Cloud was breathing deeply, his chest rising and falling in an even rhythm. Leon held his breath for a moment and released it at the same time that Cloud breathed out, matching his own breathing to his. Somehow he felt better about the fact they were breathing at the same time. It made him not only relaxed, but also satisfied. He smiled softly to himself, the smile disappearing in a while, when he drifted off to slumber…

But of Course Cloud still had too much energy left in him. He kept turning in Leon's embrace, restless but not uncomfortable. He just couldn't find the perfect position to rest in and he was determined to find it. Leon wasn't too happy about it, because each time when he was almost asleep, Cloud moved his head or arm or leg, waking him up and making the position Leon was in _uncomfortable_.

"Stop that," he finally grumbled, tightening his hold on Cloud. The blonde squirmed, protesting, gasping loudly when he wriggled his ass a bit too much. Leon opened his eyes and looked down at the blonde in concern. "You okay?"

When Cloud pushed Leon away so he could move, Leon let him, watching him worriedly. Cloud glanced over his shoulder, rocking his hips and closed his eyes. His mouth did the exact opposite and he groaned quite loudly.

"I'm sore," he complained, moving his head so he could face Leon. "Feels like cramps after too much swimming."

Leon snorted. "You haven't got cramps from swimming in ages. You're on the swimming team, so you spend half of your days in water."

Cloud shrugged and winced afterwards.

"That bad, huh?" Leon whispered and reached with his hand to caress the skin over Cloud's hip. To his shock, the blonde shuddered as soon as his fingertips touched him. "Sorry!" he quickly apologized and sat up, so he could hover above Cloud. "Do you want some pain killers? Or maybe even water? Or… A bath? A shower? We should shower you know, I-I read it that we should shower and…"

"Leon, you're rambling." Cloud deadpanned with his eyes closed. When he opened them, they were shining with amusement. "If I knew that you got all talkative after sex, I would have done it ages ago with you, would make it easier to befriend you" his eyes fell from Leon's face down to his chest and lap. "And you have a really nice voice, you know?"

Leon sighed. He was starting to think he was getting a bit crazy, but it was all Cloud's fault, not him. So he did the only thing he thought appropriate in that situation. He pouted and started sulking, avoiding Cloud's eyes.

Cloud didn't mind Leon brooding for the time being. He tried arching his back and moving his pelvis and legs to see how painful it would be for him to sit up and go to take a shower. He rolled, pulled his legs up and holding his breath in, he sat up abruptly. It was painful, but nothing he couldn't handle and he sighed with relief. And then he felt something coming out of his ass.

He squirmed and quickly run to the bathroom that was connected to Leon's room. He didn't bother to close the door and he was torn between sitting on the toilet and getting into the shower, but the shower stall was nearer and he quickly hopped in it, once again glancing behind his shoulder and lifting his ass up. The uncomfortable soreness made him pant and when he noticed the white-transparent liquid dripping down his tights, he groaned loudly, embarrassed.

Leon decided that there was something wrong with him. He was very worried about Cloud, especially since the other stormed out to the bathroom like that, so without thinking, he quickly followed him, even if Cloud didn't notice that. And so Cloud was on display in front of him, panting and groaning and flushing as he again pushed his ass up. Leon could see his own cum slipping down Cloud's legs and he wanted nothing more than to lick him clean. It was a maddening thought and it made him once again aroused.

He cleared his throat, catching Cloud's attention. "Shower?"

Cloud simply nodded, though his blush had spread to even cover his neck and ears. Leon smirked and motioned to him to move aside.

As Cloud made the step to the side, another portion of semen got out from his ass and he shuddered. He didn't like the fact that Leon was watching him when he was like that. It was humiliating and embarrassing. He almost wished Leon would go away and leave him alone. But as the water started running, with Leon behind him, he tried to relax.

He jumped and quickly regretted it, when a pain shot through him. But it wasn't his fault, it was Leon's as he started to apply shower gel to the skin on Cloud's neck and back.

"What do you think you're doing?" he spat out.

"Cleaning you. I made you dirty, so I should clean you." Leon reasoned and Cloud closed his mouth, knowing they would just end up arguing. And he didn't really want to fight at that moment, because Leon's hands on his back were warm and soft… They felt good.

Leon smirk widened, when he felt Cloud relaxing his muscles. He stroked the other's body, careful to leave his touch light, as he spread the foam all over his backside. He kneeled and took care of the back and front of Cloud's legs, receiving a groan from the blonde. When Leon looked at Cloud's tights in front of his face, he noticed the sticky white fluid clinging to the soft skin there. Without thinking, he flicked his tongue against it, tasting himself.

Cloud yelped and looked at Leon, gasping when he saw the other kneeling, his hands caressing the sides of his tights, while his tongue darted out and licked the cum on them.

"Le-Leon…" He gasped and ignoring the pain – and unable to move his legs – he leaned his body forward to rest his elbows and head against the wall. He could feel getting excited again. It was like all of the sexual tension he might have felt, suddenly decided to manifest itself and demand to be taken care of, preferably while he was still with Leon. And from what Cloud was felling, it was getting worse with every touch and sign of affection he got from the brunet.

Leon looked up and felt his cock twitching in interest, when he saw Cloud bent, almost in the same position they had sex before. He chuckled and shook his head, returning to the task of cleaning Cloud. Only this time, he knew his touch would be teasing and making Cloud aroused. So he let his arms roam over his ass, cleaning it thoughtfully, inside and out, making Cloud squirm and breath harder. He let his fingers scrap his body, especially the nipples, hoping the soap won't make it too stingy for Cloud.

But the noises Cloud was making weren't indicating he was in pain, but in pleasure, so Leon didn't stop. He left only one place, Cloud's cock, before he stepped back and reached for the shower to rinse Cloud with water. Cloud seemed to catch his breath, as he straightened and turned around to face Leon.

The only thing that saved Cloud from mortification was the fact that Leon seemed as undone as him. He also was flushed, his breathing erratic and when Cloud glanced down, he saw that Leon was becoming as hard as he was. So it wasn't only him that was affected. He let Leon get rid of the soap and foam from his body, even as he reached for the shower gel himself and looking straight at Leon, cleaned the only place that Leon bypassed.

He could see the flash of anger and disappointment in Leon's eyes at his actions, confirming what he suspected. He smirked, not sure how it looked like when he was having a deep blush. But it caught Leon's attention and he rose his eyebrows in question.

Cloud took a step forward, making Leon almost drop the shower-handle. Cloud reapplied the shower gel, the green liquid slipping down from his hands, before he put them on Leon's chest. And returned the favor.

It took a lot for Leon not to thrust his hips forward. Cloud was too close to comfort. He was reminded of the moment when he was inside Cloud, so tight and warm and squeezing him, as if eating him up. And Cloud's hands were fast, tingling all his senses as they constantly moved from one spot to another. At one point, Cloud embraced him, to work on cleaning his back and ass. And Leon understood why Cloud was moaning earlier. It felt good to be teased and pleasured like that. He closed his eyes and lifted his head, titling it back, as Cloud's hands worked on cleaning his hair, tugging at it gently.

And suddenly, Cloud was stepping away and Leon snapped his eyes open to see why. And whimpered.

Cloud was on his knees, his hands once again tainted with green liquid. He shot Leon a seductive smile, before his hands touched his cock. No wonder Leon whimpered.

"We need to clean you, after all, you went pretty deep inside me," Cloud commented, his voice barely audible over the running water. "And I wonder how deep in my mouth you can go."

Leon took a step back to rest against the wall, panting. Cloud's hands went after him and he smashed his head against the wall.

"Cloud," he moaned. "_Cloud…_"

Cloud chuckled, his fingers soaping Leon's balls and the muscles around his ass' entrance. He could feel Leon twitching, even though he wasn't touching his dick. When he was satisfied from the teasing and when Leon got more vocal and louder, he retreated his hands and reached for the shower handle still in Leon's grasp, to wash it all away with water. And let Leon calm down a bit.

It didn't take long and Cloud reached to stop the water when he also got rid of the soap foam on him that got transferred from Leon's body. The warm water and the small massage Leon gave him did wonders to ease the pain, so it was only a dull feeling. He went out of the shower, stretching and grabbing the nearest towel to dry off. He looked back at the shower after a moment, narrowing his eyebrows. Leon was still standing there, breathing deeply and staring at Cloud with a mix of anxiety and hope in his eyes.

Cloud decided to ignore that look. He reached for Leon, tugging him out and drying him quickly with an another towel. Leon didn't protest, just stepped closer to him, so they could feel the heat of their bodies, without touching.

And then Leon murmured something that Cloud didn't catch, because he was drying Leon's hair.

"What did you say?"

"I asked, do you really want to give me a blowjob?" Leon repeated, though his voice was almost quiet.

"Yeah, I want to know see how it feels to have your cock inside my mouth." Cloud replied without hesitation. He tossed the towel aside and took a step closer to Leon, bringing their bodies against each other. Their erections weren't as hard as they were in the shower, but Cloud was sure it can be changed. He put his hands around Leon's hands and hips, resting them on Leon's back. "You… Don't want me to?"

Leon groaned, snapping his head up and crashing his lips against Clouds. It was almost as awkward as their earlier kiss, because Leon had his mouth open and he nipped at Cloud's lower lip, even though it was almost glued to his upper one. But Cloud quickly parted them when his brain grasped what was going on. And the hardness between his legs returned with the kiss.

"Of course I want to," Leon murmured, pulling back for a second and licking the corner of his own mouth. "It's just… You don't think it's weird, do you?"

Cloud shook his head. "So, can I?"

"Yeah…"Leon breathed out, his breath hot against Cloud's lips.

Cloud didn't have to be told twice. He slipped down to his knees ignoring Leon's loud protests. One of his hands confidently grabbed Leon's cock, stroking it, while the other fondled his balls. He saw one of the actresses doing it in the movie they saw earlier. He glanced up, wanting to see Leon's reaction to that.

He was _dazed_.

Cloud took it as a good sign and wetted his lips with his tongue. His eyes were on Leon and he saw him swallowing hard when his tongue darted out. He smirked deviously and parted his mouth. Leon moaned even before Cloud took him into his mouth.

And when he did, it was _him_ moaning at the sensation.

It felt incredible. The thick, hot flesh lying on his tongue, twitching and getting harder as he moved his head, his lips forming a circle around it. The taste from the tip to the base was almost delicious. He didn't suspect he would like to have Leon's cock in his mouth – he was just curious how it felt. Now he wondered if he could avoid getting addicted to it. He doubted it.

He didn't have much experience. And it was hard to mimic all the things he saw in the movie – there was so much going on, he couldn't really watch everything and he was overwhelmed with heat so it was hard to concentrate on anything else than the sounds of sex that the movie supplied. But he tried to move his tongue against Leon's cock and he suck on it and he took it as deep into his mouth as he could without chocking. He could only hope that it felt good to Leon.

Leon continued to be dazed. It was a completely different feeling than from being in Cloud's ass. Everything was so wet inside him and there was so much space and only some parts of his dick were being touched. But it felt so good like that as well. And Cloud, _Cloud_ was simply sexy. He shot Leon sultry glances, moaned and sucked. It was hard to resist him, especially with all the pleasure he was giving him.

And then he felt, that with few more licks, he would come.

Somehow, he didn't want to.

He whined and his hands shot out to Cloud's head, gently pushing him back. Cloud protested, but by doing so, he opened his mouth wider so Leon could slip out of him more easily. Leon stared at the angry green-blue eyes and felt himself smiling fondly. Sometimes Cloud could be such a… _kid_.

"Come on. It's your turn." He murmured and grabbed Cloud by his elbows, pulling him up. He noticed Cloud's dick being red and hard and grinned. Cloud was looking at him stunned. Leon wasn't one to smile often, but he couldn't help it. Not when he felt truly happy.

"What do you mean, my turn?"

Leon just grinned wider. He went back to his room, scanning it for the lube. He grabbed it and tossed it up in the air before catching it without any problems. He pointed at his bed and then glanced at Cloud.

"Sit."

"I'm not a dog," Cloud commented, but obediently sat down on the bed. Leon tossed him the lube.

"Remember? Your turn."

Cloud blinked, finally realizing what was Leon meaning and why he was speaking in a husky voice. His mouth formed a big 'O' and Leon was reminded of the lips on his dick, making it twitch with interest.

"Okay," Cloud nodded and his voice sounded raspy. "So hop in and turn over."

"No."

"No?" Cloud blinked before narrowing his brows.

Leon just shook his head.

Cloud watched him move closer to the bed and felt a small lump in his throat. Leon's look was predatory, as if he was a lion getting ready to pounce on his pray. Cloud wasn't sure how he felt as a prey, but at the same time, he _knew_ he felt damn good to have Leon looking at him like that. It made the blood in his veins boil with an unnamed emotion. He suspected it might be desire.

Leon kneeled in front of Cloud, but more to the side. Cloud was puzzled as to why he was sitting in such a place, before Leon bent down, arching his back. His ass went up, while his head went down, straight to Cloud's lap.

"I'm curious too." Leon whispered before giving the tip of Cloud's cock a small lick.

Cloud shuddered. His hold on the lube container tightened. But Leon didn't do anything else, just breathed against his hardening flesh and watched. And waited for Cloud to move, to do something. Cloud tried to compose himself and focus his attention on the tube. He quickly squeezed some of the cold liquid on his fingers, glancing at Leon's backside and trying to remember what exactly Leon did to him not too long ago.

But when he encircled the hole, all of his thoughts left him. Because Leon at the same time circled his lips around the tip of his cock and sucked hard. It made Cloud's fingers curl and one of them slipped inside Leon. They moaned in unison.

Cloud's eyes were half-lidded as he moved his finger around. Leon seemed to willingly relax himself, even if his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he moved his head up and down during the blowjob. And when he sucked harder at Cloud yet again, Cloud didn't hesitate to add a second finger inside him. He could feel Leon smiling against his cock and that made him grit his teeth. He scissored his fingers, pulling them out and pushing them inside, trying to maneuver them inside Leon to touch every part of him inside. And he must have finally brush the sensitive spot, because Leon snapped his eyes open and released Cloud's wet cock from his mouth, panting and gasping.

Cloud mimicked the move and Leon tightened around him before relaxing, while almost whimpering.

"A-again."

Cloud complied.

"_Again!_"

Cloud smirked at the helpless tone, but repeated the same movement.

Leon's head went down again with a loud groan as he took Cloud deep into his mouth and just held it like that. Cloud added a third finger, enjoying the view of the hole being stretched open, just for him. Leon bucked his hips against him, fucking himself on his fingers, but not releasing Cloud's cock, that was twitching while deep buried in his mouth.

Cloud pulled his fingers away, watching as a bit of the lube trailed down from the hole. He bit down his lips as Leon released his cock. They looked at each other for a moment, before Leon groaned. He pushed Cloud down on the bed, making him yelp and straddled his lap. He looked at Cloud's cock and seemed happy with how wet it looked, because he didn't add lube on it before grabbing it and positioning against his entrance.

The only thing that Cloud was able to think about was that _Leon's _about to_ ride_ him.

He eased himself onto Cloud without any problems. He looked almost serene as he lowered himself, one of his hands sprawled on Cloud's chest for support, the other behind his back, guiding Cloud's dick. And when Cloud was fully inside, they both were panting hard.

But Cloud wasn't satisfied. He tried to push his ass down and the bed bent under him before he thrust his hips up, Leon's head titling back so quickly, they both heard his neck smack.

Cloud roared and put his hands on Leon's hips, slowly urging him up. Leon took the hint and started moving, trying to adjust from the uncomfortable feeling of fullness inside him and the slight pain that came with Cloud's pushiness. And after a few moves, when he forced himself to relax and Cloud's thrusts found a rhythm to them, he was surprised that the feeling wasn't uncomfortable or painful, but desired. He welcomed each thrust with a gasp.

But Cloud felt like something was eating him. A wave of possessiveness flared in his gut, for the first time in his life. He wanted this more than any victory in swimming. He wanted it more than any game or food. He wanted Leon like that more than anyone else in the whole world. And he wanted to make him feel good.

One of his hands released Leon's hip and moved to squeeze his erection. Leon tightened around him and Cloud smirked. Leon looked both embarrassed and consumed with pleasure, sides of him that Cloud didn't know. He didn't like that, he wanted to know everything about him. _Everything_.

He pumped Leon's cock, trying to do it in the same time as he timed his thrusts, but it was hard. And then Leon opened his eyes and looked at him through half-lidded eyes, with his mouth parted. Cloud growled and pushed Leon hand off his chest.

Leon blinked in bemusement, stilling in his up-and-down movements. But then Cloud sat up, his legs circling around Leon, the hand that was against his hip moving up, to push his back forward, closer to him. Suddenly his stroked cock was hitting Cloud's stomach with his tip, smearing the precum on it.

"Mine," Cloud whispered before shutting his eyes and kissing Leon, putting his tongue inside his mouth to explore the gums and teeth inside. And he never stopped thrusting his hips up.

And it was enough to make Leon come.

Cloud stopped moving for a moment, as Leon shuddered against him. He simply continued kissing him as Leon desperately breathed through his nose. And when he released his lips, he smiled deviously.

"Not done yet."

Leon yelped when Cloud went back to moving. The only thing he could do was to cling to him and moan. Cloud was grazing his prostate, he was sure of it, because it felt _so good_, even if he was spent and oversensitive and wished that Cloud would come finally because he was really going _crazy_…

"Leon… _Leonleonleon_…"

Leon echoed Cloud's moans with a surpassed whimper. And then he felt being filled.

They panted against each other. Cloud helped Leon get up so he could slip out of him, but he refused to let him go and quickly embraced him. Leon chuckled, but returned the hug. This time, he really wanted to go to sleep, even if he suspected he should at least try to get up to wash up…

"_Mine,_" Cloud whispered into Leon's ear, snapping him out from his thoughts.

Leon narrowed his eyebrows, not really understanding what he meant. Cloud must have sensed his confusion, because he sighed and pulled back, but he rested his head on Leon's shoulder, so they could still be hugging each other.

"Cloud?" Leon asked worriedly.

"You remember… In the film, that Lea girl slept with every guy she met?"

Leon nodded.

"And remember that guy telling her, it was good because she could enjoy herself better that way, because everyone is different and she could learn something new from each experience?"

Leon nodded again, though he felt his body tensing, even if he didn't quite understand why.

"I… I don't want that."

Leon blinked. Cloud's voice sounded weak. Almost breaking. He used his forefinger to lift Cloud's chin up, to see a stubborn pout on his lips. He smiled gently, getting a feeling that he knew exactly what Cloud meant by that.

"Even if you're curious?" he teased.

Cloud's eyes darkened.

"I can satisfy my curiosity with you. And I want to do it. Only with you."

Leon rested his forehead against Cloud's, their noses brushing against each other.

"Me too," he murmured closing his eyes. "I want to inspire your curiosity and provide you the answers until you're satisfied."

Cloud sighed with relief. And then blinked.

"Did you… Did you think it would come to this when you asked me to come over?"

Leon blinked as well. "I'm not sure?" he offered, uncertain.

Cloud pouted, but it quickly got replaced with a soft smile.

"Oh well. I'm happy with the outcome."

Leon returned the smile, at the same time, hoping that Cloud would let him go shower before they would fall asleep in this rather awkward position. Especially when cloud started yawning. But oh well. He would tell him to move in a moment. No need to rush…

He closed his eyes and kissed the tip of Cloud's nose. He tugged his side, so they fell on the bed, on their sides. Cloud chuckled softly and closed his eyes as well. And just when Leon though he could finally rest, Cloud had to snap him awake again.

"I wonder what would Squall say if he knew about this."

And as if that wasn't a big deal, Cloud drifted off to sleep for real.


End file.
